happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrath of Con/Trivia
Trivia *This episode marks Splendid's record for the highest amount of kills in one episode, counting indirect responsibility (20+ kills: the other 18 main characters if you don't count Flippy, Lammy, Mr. Pickels, Truffles from the Blurb version, and 1+ numerous Generic Tree Friends). *This is the second time Sniffles stars in an episode despite having very little screen time. The first time is in The Wrong Side of the Tracks. *This is the first Happy Tree Friends episode to be produced in 16:9(aspect ratio) for High Definition. *This is the first Season 3 episode where Handy, Lifty, Shifty Mime, Flaky, Splendid, and Disco Bear appear. *This episode has a new intro, featuring different character intros and a new ending credit sequence. *Flippy, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels are the only main characters who do not appear in this episode (the latter two being more obvious since this was before A Bit of a Pickle). The character in the Rorschach costume was confirmed to be a Generic Tree Friend. *This is the third time that Lifty dies before Shifty. The other three episodes being Milkin' It, Who's to Flame?, Swelter Skelter, and Buns of Steal. *The mask Cub wears resembles what Lumpy looked like in the first ever Happy Tree Friends episode: Banjo Frenzy. *Cro-Marmot has a group of statues closely resembling The Cursed Idol on his booth. The main difference is is that the statues are polished unlike the actual Cursed Idol. *Similar to Swelter Skelter, the Cursed Idol can be seen briefly in the explosion when the convention blows up. *Despite Splendid's high kill count, this is the first time he kills Mime, Disco Bear, and Pop. As of this episode, Flippy, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels are the only main characters that Splendid has not killed yet. *This is the only episode where Splendid clearly speaks instead of making different sounds (e.g., hum, gasp, scream, etc.). His voice is also slightly higher than it usually is. *This is the second episode to only have one main character not appear, in this case Flippy. The first time was Asbestos I Can Do, where Cro-Marmot didn't appear. *This is the first internet episode to star Splendid since Better Off Bread. *This is the first internet episode to star Sniffles since Suck It Up. *This is one of the few episodes where Lumpy's antlers do not change directions (as he only appears in one shot). He was only seen getting crushed in the convention center. *In the Blurb version, Truffles is seen in front of Flaky when Splendid is about to do his speech. *This is one of the many episodes where a character makes "puppy eyes". The other instances are Lumpy in Class Act, Toothy in Better Off Bread, Lumpy and Russell in Get Whale Soon, Petunia, Giggles, and Lumpy in Stealing the Spotlight, Flaky in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, Lumpy in In a Jam, Lifty in Easy For You to Sleigh, Lumpy in Letter Late than Never, Fliqpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Nutty in Icy You, and Lumpy in All In Vein and in Aw, Shucks!. *This is the only time that a character (Splendid) was designed to look like he has pectoral muscles; his chest is slightly bigger than his lower torso. *The moral involves crime despite how nothing in the episode involves Splendid doing anything to stop a criminal. This moral was most likely chosen simply because Splendid is a superhero. *The YouTube thumbnail for the Blurb version of the episode spoils Mime and Disco Bear's deaths. *This is the first time that Sniffles is seen with a straight snout instead of a curved snout when seen from a diagonal perspective, displaying this snout when he is turned away at the convention entrance by The Mole. Sniffles, however, will not start displaying this snout length and appearance on a permanent basis until his next starring role, ''Pet Peeve'', which was released more than four years later. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a reference to the movie title Star Trek II: The Wrath of Kahn. *The comic convention is either a parody of the San Diego Comic Con center, or Comiket, a similar event in Japan. *Nutty is dressed as Batman. *Giggles dresses up like Princess Leia from Star Wars, while Petunia wears a hood similar to that of an Ewok. *There are several references to the comic book series Watchmen: **On Sniffles' backpack is badge that resembles a blood-stained smiley face. **A character can be seen dressed as Rorschach, one of the main characters. **Lumpy has Dr. Manhattan's symbol on his forehead. Additionally, Lumpy does not have any pupils, another physical characteristic of Dr. Manhattan. *The last few annotations for this episode's Blurb references the fact that the very first comic created was called "The Adventures of Mr. Obadiah Oldbuck" (or by its Swedish title "Histoire de M. Vieux Bois"), created in 1837 by cartoonist Rodolphe Töpffer. The whole comic can be read on the Dartmouth College website. *The building in which the convention is hosted is a direct parody of the Hall of Justice from the 1970s "Super Friends" cartoons, in turn inspired by the Cincinnati Union Terminal in Cincinnati, Ohio. Superlatives *Toothy, Cuddles, and Handy's ear injuries are similar to the second Generic Tree Ninja's death in Books of Fury, Giggles' injury in From Hero to Eternity, and Lumpy's injury in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *Mime, Disco Bear, and Russell's deaths are similar to Nutty, Sniffles, and Mime's deaths in Aw, Shucks!. Coincidentally, Mime is in both groups. *Petunia's death is similar to her death in From Hero to Eternity and Cuddles' injury in Just Be Claus, since all of these involve getting horizontally sliced in half by Splendid's laser. Her death is also similar to Mouse Ka-Boom's death in Operation: Tiger Bomb. Continuity *The Acorn Shield Symbol for the SSSSSuper Squad can be seen numerous times on Sniffles' backpack, in comic books, and on Splendid's desk, making this the first Internet episode to reference the [[Splendid's_SSSSSuper_Squad|Splendid Ka-Pow! series]]. Production Notes *According to the "Revenge Of Con" page, Petunia was originally going to have Giggles' role and Giggles was going to be in Petunia's place, but they swapped places in the final cut for unknown reasons. **According to the storyboards, they were also both originally going to have light-sabers. *This is the last episode where Ellen Connell provided the voice for Giggles, Petunia, and Cub. *According to the episode's beat-sheet, the episode originally ended with the explosion wiping Sniffles out when he entered, causing a huge crater and leaving only Splendid and his podium, which would then crumble. *According to the Revenge of Con blog (no longer available), the convention center building was supposed to be based on the Legion of Doom headquarters. *In January 2019, Kenn Navarro confirmed on Twitter that he drew the detailed shot towards the end of the episode. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia